


The Babysitters Club

by Itsemzee



Series: Maiko Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Maiko (Avatar), Maiko Week, Maiko fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsemzee/pseuds/Itsemzee
Summary: "I know," Mai groaned, "but all I did was tell them that if they needed us to look after them, we would. I didn't think Aang and Katara would actually have us look after Bumi and Kya."
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Maiko Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •This is also posted to my Wattpad account  
> •I want to apologize because this mini fic is probably not the best, and part 2 probably won’t be posted soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...all I did was tell them that if they needed us to look after them, we would. I didn't think Aang and Katara would actually have us look after Bumi and Kya."

"This was your idea," Zuko chimed. He threaded his hand through Mai's as they walked through the dark palace toward the entrance hall.

"I know," Mai groaned, "but all I did was tell them that if they needed us to look after them, we would. I didn't think Aang and Katara would actually have us look after Bumi and Kya."

They reached the large doors and Zuko squeezed Mai's hand. The Fire Nation insignia that was pinned to their hair reflected onto the palace walls as they walked into the bright sunlight, not a cloud in the sky to make shade. Mai shielded her gold eyes as she looked up to the blue abyss. "Where do you think they are?"

Zuko looked up too, just in time to see a black spot in the sky, growing closer and tanner by the second. "Look! There they are."

Mai took a deep breath in to calm her nerves. She had no idea how to take care of a baby, and it showed, as next to her, Zuko went thin-lipped and looked at Mai. "Hey," he reassured. "It'll be okay. Besides--"

"It was my idea," Mai interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know."

"Actually," Zuko flashed a half-smile, "I was gonna say, it'll be good practice."

"What?" Mai asked, cocking a brow.

He covered Mai's hand with both of his. "When the time comes...this will have been good practice. That's all." Zuko leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "Don't stress it."

A shadow covered the Firelord and Lady as a giant sky bison landed on the concrete in front of them. Bickering could be heard between Katara, and most likely Bumi. "Why couldn't we have gone to Uncle Sokka's? He lets me throw his boomerang around."

"Because he's with Suki on Kyoshi Island right now," Katara retorted. Before Bumi could say another word, she continued. "And Toph is busy with police work." A loud groan could be heard before a chipper Aang flew down, helping Katara and Bumi climb from Appa.

"It's great to see you guys!" Aang took a bow as Katara came up from behind him with Kya holding her hand and a moping Bumi walking next to her. "Aang," Katara scolded calmly, "be respectful." She closed her eyes and bowed to their old friends. "Firelord Zuko, Firelady Mai." 

The Firelord put up a hand. "Thank you, Katara,"—both Zuko and Mai smiled—"but that's not necessary for old friends. It's wonderful to see you. Please, come in."

"Actually, Katara and I should get going," Aang smiled. Katara lifted up Kya and handed her to Mai. The feeling of having a child in her arms wasn't new. She had held her brother countless times. But this child wasn't related to her, and for that reason, she felt the slightest pang ofheartache somewhere deep inside of her. 

Zuko, Mai, and Kya waved goodbye to Appa as he soared hundreds of feet off the ground. Next to them, Bumi stood there, his hands balled deep into his pockets. He wore a bored expression on his face, not wanting to be there, and wanting to be on Kyoshi Island with his uncle and aunt instead. The corner of his mouth twitched and Bumi turned to enter the palace. The last time he was babysat by the Firelord and Lady, he had to sit through three meetings, each one more boring than the last.

The group traveled inside, out of the heat to the ironically cool interior of the palace. Bumi gazed around at the maroon walls and the gold trim. It all seemed so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. Lost in his own thoughts, Bumi didn't realize Zuko was speaking to him. "Huh?"

"I was just saying," Zuko replied with a smile, "that there won't be any meetings today—for you at least."

"Oh," Bumi fiddled with his hands. "That's cool."

An awkward silence filled the air before Mai cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going out to the gardens. I think Kya would like the turtleducks." She hoisted Kya farther up in her arms and planted a light kiss on Zuko's cheek before heading in the direction of the royal gardens.

Outside on the plush grass, Mai and Kya sat, watching the turtleducks splash in the pond. Kya was fascinated as she threw small cubes of bread into the water and watched the turtleducklings gobble them up instantly. Laughter ensued as the small girl chased around the turtleducks.

Despite her apathetic demeanor, Mai didn't mind children. She actually enjoyed them, but was disheartened time after time when a healer gave her the news that she wasn't pregnant.

Mai sat on the water's edge and hugged her knees to her chest as she watched Kya run around with the turtleducklings. She smiled, happy to see that someone was enjoying themselves. Oh, what I'd do for a daughter of my own, she thought.

She glanced at a pair of guards passing by, only to be met with the wailing of Kya. Mai whipped her neck around and saw her on the ground, blood staining her knee. Her lip quivered as tears trailed down her caramel skin.

"What happened?" Mai asked, kneeling next to Kya.

Kya's voice trembled as she spoke. "I-I was chasing the turtleducks, and-and I tripped over a rock."

She touched her scrape with her thin fingers and Mai moved them away. "No, no," she spoke calmly. "Don't touch it." She stood up and held out her hand, Kya taking it in her grasp and climbing to her feet.

They walked inside, rounding corners, and trailing down quiet hallways to the kitchen. Mai opened the doors to the silent kitchen. It was usually bustling, though it was right after lunchtime, and the cooks had time to spare before dinner.

Mai lifted Kya onto a counter and traveled to cabinets and drawers in search for a bandage. Having cut herself multiple times from knife throwing, Mai found them almost immediately. She dampened a rag and carefully touched it to Kya's scraped knee,wrapping it in a cloth bandage, and tying it off.

“There,” she smiled. “All better.”


	2. The Babysitters Club part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am terribly sorry for not updating this is so long. I finally got a job and I’m in trade school now so that’s taken up a lot of time. Also, I have no idea if I’m continue this oneshot series. I still love Maiko of course but I have no ideas whatsoever, so if you have any ideas you wanna see, please let me know! I’ll give you a shoutout for the idea too:)

Bumi walked beside Zuko, his hands scrunched in his pockets. Oh, what he would do to be able to visit his Uncle Sokka instead of being here. 

Next to him, Zuko cleared his throat. "So...what do you like to do for fun?" 

"Huh?" Bumi raised an eyebrow as he came to focus on Zuko's words. "Oh. Uhhh...I dunno. My dad would amuse me with some air bending. He wants to teach me tricks, but—"

"You can't airbend," Zuko finished. He widened his eyes at the realization of what he said. "I'm sorry, I—"

Bumi shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. You were just saying what we were both thinking. I'm sure my dad told you."

"Yeah, he did. You know, if it helps—"

"Don't," Bumi interrupted. "It probably won't."

The two continued walking until they reached the dining hall. Lunch was served an hour later when Mai and Kya showed up. 

"What happened to Kya's knee?" Zuko whispered to Mai afterwards as they walked back down the hall towards the gardens. 

"She tripped over a rock," mai responded calmly. 

Hand in hand, the two leisurely watched as Bumi strolled in front of them and Kya skipped merrily. 

"It would be nice to have something like this, wouldn't it?" Mai quietly asked. 

"Huh?" Zuko looked at her. 

"I mean like...in the future...permanently."

Before Zuko could respond though, they were in the garden. Kya ran back over to the turtleducks, eager to play with them again. But to Zuko's dismay, and curiosity, Bumi took a mopey seat on a garden bench.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked, wandering over to the child. 

"Can you please leave me alone?" Bumi grumbled, crossing his arms across his body.

"Well, your father left me in charge of you, so..." Zuko trailed off, taking a seat next to him. "You know, about earlier--"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," Bumi pouted, slouching against the back of the bench.

"Well, I was just going to say that I can relate."

Bumi stopped pouting. "Really?"

Zuko nodded lightly. "Yeah...Except my father had me banished..."

"He did?" Bumi his raised his eyebrows. 

"He did," Zuko responded. "He sent me on a quest to find--"

"The Avatar!" Bumi interrupted, a sly grin painting itself on his face. "Sorry.."

Zuko chuckled. "Yes, the Avatar. That's how your dad and I met. I was trying to kidnap him." He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, and sighed. "Those were the good ol' days." Zuko joked, and looked over to see Bumi's eyes fill with wonder. "And then I joined his side. I realized I couldn't 'regain' my honor by pleasing my father. I realized the difference between right and wrong, and changing myself to make my father happy wasn't right. I found happiness all on my own." He glanced to the right where Mai sat watching Kya. "So don't worry about not becoming a bender. Things will work out in the end."

"Huh," Bumi said, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Maybe you're right. Thanks, Zuko."

Zuko watched Bumi get up, running over to Kya. He half-smiled, thinking about when he was that young, worried he disappointed his father for not being good enough. But like his father, that thought was locked away in the deep abyss of his memory.

Two hours later, Aang and Katara were back. As the children ran to their mother and father, Zuko and Mai smiled. "You know," Mai whispered, "they weren't as bad as I thought they'd be."

"They're Aang and Katara's kids, how bad did you think they'd be?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at her as he snaked his arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Mai showed a rare smile-and-a-half. Perhaps having children—well behaved children—wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
